


Pleasant Afternoon

by Alisanne



Series: Auror Snarry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is an expert at wiling away the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Afternoon

**Title:** Pleasant Afternoon  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #32: Ministry of Magic, and for the Wank of the week #2: public spaces, private places.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Humor  
 **Summary:** Severus is an expert at wiling away the day.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Notes:** Part of my Auror Snarry series  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Pleasant Afternoon

~

Harry stared at the pile of paperwork on his desk. Somehow, when he’d decided to become an Auror, he hadn’t realised the amount of paperwork involved. There were days when he wondered if anyone actually read his reports.

“There are days I hate this job,” he muttered.

“Odd. I’m enjoying it,” Severus murmured.

Harry glanced up, eyes widening. “You’re...”

“Wanking. Yes.” Severus made a show of fondling himself.

“But we’re in a public space!”

“Our office is a private place within a public space,” Severus corrected.

Harry grinned. “Good point.”

The afternoon passed far more quickly and pleasantly after that.

~


End file.
